Harry Potter and the Dual Heir
by Lily Peach
Summary: Elves, romance, and new powers are in store for Harry in this new and exciting year at Hogwarts..HarryGinny, RonHermione..no slash.
1. Who Am I?

**Prologue**

**Harry James Potter shot up in bed, on a hot summer night, soaked in sweat. He snatched his glasses off of his nightstand and rammed them on his face, grabbing his wand close after. Harry glared around his room quickly and spotted something that was not at all welcome. There was a trim fgure leaning against the frame of his door, dressed completely in black clothes, his face hooded. "Hello Harry Potter." the figure said silkily, "You have changed much since I saw you last. Very much indeed. Your parents would be proud to have such a handsome son. My sister always remarked that she would have beautiful children. But alas, I am not here to tell you about the past, but to bring to you the future. Come Harry..It is time for you to rejoin your world." Harry sat rigid, shocked and afraid.**

**"Who are you?" Harry dared ask boldly, "What do you want with me? What do you mean "my world"?" For the moment, Harry had noticed that the dark figure had mentioned his parents.**

**The man chuckled lightly and Harry saw a smile grace his face. The black-clad figure pulled down his hood and revealed to Harry emerald green eyes. Emerald green eyes that Harry immediately recognized. They were the exact eyes that stared back at him when he looked into a mirror. Harry gasped in shock and whispered, "Who are you?"**

**"That is to be discussed...my dearest nephew." said the man. There was a rumbling in the next room, and Uncle Vernon screamed, "Boy you will regret waking me up!"**

**"Ah..I guess that means it is time for us to take our leave. Touch my hand, quickly." said the figure. Harry glanced at the door and back at the man, who looked at him expectantly. As the door knob turned, Harry grabbed hold of the other man's wrist, and they were gone in a flash of blue light, leaving a very dumbfounded Vernon Dursley behind them.**

**Chapter 1**

**Petunia Dursley raced to Arabella Figg's house in a panic. When she reached the door, bedraggled and out of breath, she banged on it loudly. Finally it was jerked open to a very angry Mrs. Figg, who screamed a nasty, "WHAT?" Petunia immediately burst into tears, and exclaimed, "It wasn't my fault! He just up and leaves, in a big flash of blue lights!"**

**Mrs. Figg's face went deathly pale, and she dragged Petunia into her house. "Petunia, calm down you silly girl! What are you talking about?" she asked urgently, "Where is Harry? Has something happened to him?" Petunia wailed loudly and said, "He disappeared in a flash of blue light, but it wasn't my fault! I couldn't stop him! I didn't even see him! Vernon told me. Now you tell that Dumbledore of yours he's not our problem anymore! I give up! I don't care! I hope to never see his face again. He reminds me too much of Lily. Goodbye!" With that Petunia slammed the door shut and ran back to her house.**

**Mrs. Figg groaned and ran to her fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder. She thrust her head into the fire, and yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" **


	2. Meeting the Family

**"Yes Albus, but Harry needs someone to love and care for him. Certainly right now! After the death of Sirius he needs his friends desperately!" the depserate voice of Molly Weasley said.**

**Albus Dumbledore smiled lightly and just as he was about to speak, Mrs. Figg's head appeared in his fire. "Albus!" she shrieked loudly, "Albus, Harry's gone! He's disappeared!" Dumbledore jumped out of his chair and stared at Mrs. Figg's head. Mrs. Weasley gasped and said, "Harry? What happened to him! Where is he! Where did my son go!" **

**"Calm down Molly." said Dumbledore, then turning to Mrs. Figg's head he said, "Now Arabella, what happened?"**

**"I don't know Headmaster!" Mrs. Figg shrilled, "Petunia raced in here like the wind, screamed he was gone, that he disappeared in a flash of light, and that he wasn't their problem anymore. Then she ran out wailing!"**

**Mrs. Weasley rounded on Dumbledore, he Weasley temper reaching it's height. "You find Harry." she said dangerously, "You find my son. This is your fault. Had you let him come and stay at Grimmauld Place none of this would have happened. You find him, Albus, or I will personally find him myself."**

**All the Headmaster of Hogwarts could do was stare in shock. Harry...His surrogate grandson was gone. But to where?**

**"What do you mean, Harry is gone?" demanded Ron Weasley, from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He stared at his mother defiantly. **

**"Harry has disappeared Ron, Darling. He's disappeared." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice cracking. Hermione Granger sobbed quietly and fell into Ron's arms. Ron sat in shock, but willingly put his arms around Hermione, and buried his face in her hair, crying. Ginny Weasley stood ubruptly and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Remus Lupin lay his head down on the table and sobbed. "Harry!" screamed Hermione, before slipping into unconsiousness.**

**Two months later Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got off of the Hogwarts Express and gazed at Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione started to cry and Ron's eyes teared up. They felt the loss of Harry not being there like something weighing down on them. "Hey Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood." came a drawling voice.**

**"Shove off Malfoy." Ron snarled. "Oh..Touche. Is it because Potty was kidnapped? Aww...Weasel misses Potty! How very Gryffindor of you." Malfoy said**

**"Shut it Malfoy." said Hermione dangerously.**

**"I think Potter got what he deserved, the filthy mudblood lover. Good riddance to him, I'd s.." Malfoy began but was cursed so hard that he flew backwards, and when he stood, he had bats squeezing themselves painfully out of his nose.**

**"We said leave Malfoy." Ginny said coldly, keeping her wand pointed at him. "That means go..now." Malfoy threw the trio a scathing look and stalked away, his cronies flocking him. Hermione and Ron gaped openly at Ginny who just climbed into a carriage. They glanced at each other, grasped hands, and followed her into the carriage.**

**Dumbledore stood gravely to make his yearly announcements. "As some of you have heard, though most of you have not, one of our dear friends has gone missing. Harry Potter was kidnapped from his bedroom over a month ago and has not been seen or heard from." he began, and a collective gasp spread through the Great Hall. Hermione leaned on Ron's shoulder as silent tears streamed down her face and the entire Great Hall stared at them. "We must all pray for him, and anyone who has any information, please come forth and tell me after the feast." Then he gave his usual announcements and the feast began. **

**Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and two black-clad figures stepped through the doors. The entire Hall stared at the new-comers and the staff jumped to attention, bringing out their wands. Professor Dumbledore kept his seat, and asked calmly, "Who are you, and what may we do for you?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore," one acknowledged in a deep voice. "You may remember me from long ago. My sister also attended this school, as well as my nephew." Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he said, "You don't mean..."**

**The man nodded. "Yes..I am Orien Evans. I have come to return some..er..property I borrowed." said the man. His companion elbowed him and Orien took off his hood. There was another gasp as they saw his eyes. 'Harry's eyes.' thought Ginny. Something clicked in her head and she stood up quickly, half running towards Orien and his quiet companion. The entire hall watched in shock as she slapped Orien squarely across the face, then screamed, "BORROWED? YOU BORROWED HIM? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I DON'T BLOODY KNOW YOU, BUT YOU BETTER BLOODY BE GLAD!" Then she rounded on the other person and stared for a moment before pushing back the hood and kissing the boy under it passionately. When she finished kissing him, she slapped him fiercely. "HARRY JAMES POTTER I SHOULD KILL YOU." she screamed. Anyone left holding a fork dropped it instantly and stared at the boy that Ginny had just practically attacked. It was none other than Harry Potter himself. Hermione and Ron jumped up from the table and ran over to Harry quickly, hugging him and crying openly. Ginny continued to glare at him and crossed her arms. "I am waiting for an explanation Harry." she said quietly.**

**"As am I." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Orien looked at Ginny and nodded. "You must be Ginny." he said, "You are as pretty as Harry said you were. More so I think. You know..You actually look a lot like Lily, and that's as much of a compliment as someone could get." Harry blushed and glared at Orien. "Uncle Orien...shut up." he said. "So..I think I'm going to Dumbledore's office now."**

**"Mighty fine idea Harry." Dumbledore said, "Minerva if you would watch the students." Professor McGonnagal nodded dumbfoundedly. Dumbledore stood up and followed Harry to the doors, closely followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Orien. He knew it would be futile to try to stop Harry's best friends from coming.**

**They all settled into Dumbledore's office and Harry glanced around. After a while, when he didn't speak, Ginny glared at him pointedly, and made an Umbridge-like noise, "Hem hem." Harry grinned and looked at her strangely. "Alright, alright. I'll begin already. But it would be so much easier if the rest of the "clan" was here, so I only have to tell this strange tale once." he said. Dumbledore immediately summoned the rest of the Weasleys and Remus.**

**"Alright. I want no interruptions, understand?" Harry said meaningfully, and Orien grinned in pride as everyone nodded. "Alright. Here goes." and Harry began his tale.**

**Flashback**

**Harry and the black-clothed man appeared in a large, luxurious room, and Harry heard someone gasp. He turned quickly, wand still out, to see an older woman who had beautiful silver hair, and the same emerald eyes. She was thin, and very elegant looking, being clothed in lavander robes and a silver crown. "Oh Harry." she whispered, and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You look so much like my Lily, so much like her." she whispered. Harry continued to look around the room, utterly puzzled. The man that had taken Harry from his room turned to him. "My name is Orien, Harry. Orien Evans. I'm your uncle." he said and stook his hand out. Harry just stared stupidly at the man, who smiled, putting the outstretched hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright, Harry, I know it is a bit much to take in." Orien said, "I want you to meet someone."**

**He led Harry over to the silver-haired woman, and said, "Harry, this is your grandmother, Queen Jadelynn Evans. She is Lily and my mother. Also Queen of the Elmindrians"**

**Harry shook his head, trying to take it all in. "But..I don't have any blood family, other than the Dursley's..." he said and trailed off. Queen Jadelynn smiled. "My dearest Harry, we are your blood family. You are heir to this throne. Destined to be king of the Elmindrians. I know it is hard to take in, my love, but you have ample time to adjust." she said. Then she looked at him and dissolved into a fresh wave of tears. She quickly grabbed Harry into an enormous hug, and held on to him tightly. "I won't lose you like I lost them Harry..I won't." she whispered. Harry hugged her back awkwardly, and looked at Orien. "I have to go back..er...Grandmother." he began, "I have to defeat Voldemort, I have to keep the Wizarding World safe."**

**"Oh pooh!" said Grandmother Jadelynn, "You have to do no such thing. You have no part in the wizarding world." Harry's face darkened. "I have to save my friends, and if you think that you can keep me from it, just by saying that you are my grandmother, you are dead wrong. They have been there for me since I was eleven, and you haven't been there at all." he said in a deadly calm voice. His grandmother looked shocked and his Uncle Orien looked at him in pride. "This is Lily's son alright. Bet your a prankster like your dad too?"**

**Harry's face cleared and he grinned. "Yeah, everyone tells me I look just like my dad too, but with my mum's eyes." Orien nodded. "Yeah you do." he said approvingly.**

**"Now mother, I think it is time to get my nephew here into his rooms." Orien said to his still shocked mother, who nodded. Harry's face darkened again, considerably. "I told you, I am not staying here. I am going to fight my battle in the Wizarding World, with my family."**

**"We are your family, Harry." Grandmother Jadelynn said weakly. **

**"Then why didn't you come for me after my parents were murdered?" Harry bellowed, "Why did you make me suffer beatings and verbal abuse with the Dursley's all these years, huh? Do you know how tough it was living there? Why didn't you at least contact me, and tell me that you were alive! I could have been brought up here! But no! You abandoned me."**

**"We didn't abandon you Harry!" his grandmother cried desperately. "Your Uncle Orien and I fought with everything we had to get you. We threw in our status here, and money, and everything we had Darling! But the ministry of magic would not permit us to have you! They said we didn't have rights to you, since we were weren't in the same world! Albus Dumbledore fought for us, he is a dear friend of mine, but they wouldn't listen even to him. I am so sorry Darling, but we tried, we really tried." she finished and choked on her tears.**

**Harry looked guiltily at her and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry Grandmother, I had no right to say that. But I can't stay the Weasleys and Hermione are part of my family..I have to save them. Voldemort is going down, as is Cornelius Fudge, for keeping you from me." **

**Orien grinned. "Man you are just like your parents. Stubborn as hell. But no you don't have to stay here forever, just for a month or so. If you insist on fighting Voldemort, you have to be properly trained, especially in your special..er..abilities you've inherited. This should be highly interesting." he said.**

**"Special abilities?" asked Harry, confused. "I have special powers from being half Elemindrian?"**

**Orien smiled lightly. "That and from your fathers side, Harry. Your father was heir to Gryffindor, and something you may not know about Gryffindor is he had vampire blood. Which now flows in your veins."**

**Harry's mouth gaped open in shock. "So let me get this straight," he said, "I'm half Elemindrian, and half vampire? Not only that but heir to this throne and heir to Godric Gryffindor? By the way, what the bloody hell is an Elemdrian?"**

**"Oh I can explain that one." a soft voice from the doorway said. A young girl about eleven walked in slowly, her silver hair glistening, her light blue eyes unblinking. She was thin and frail looking, but also had a look of pure determination and power in her eyes. "Jade, what are you doing here?" demanded Orien, "You are supposed to be shopping with your mother."**

**"I did go shopping father. See this dress? I bought it, it is an exact replica to the one that grandmother has on." she said, guesturing to the dress she was wearing. She turned to Harry. "You must be Harry. I'm your cousin Jadelynn Evans, but everyone calls me Jade, as not to get me confused with Grandmother." She turned to her Grandmother. "Hello Grandmother, it's lovely to see you." she said and kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Now about Elemindrians, Harry." she said, turning back to him. "We were thought to be a died out population of people. We control elements. Ah, I see you are thinking that these people were called Elementals. They are, most of them. But we are Elemindrians, more powerful than Elementals, and with more abilities and different powers. Such as we can change into different animals. Our main animal being one of our special Elemant. We also change into magical creatures, and we are shapeshifters. You get a new shape every year you age, since the time you are thirteen. Meaning you should have three by now. My dad is going to show you how to bring those out, and how to control your newfound powers. By the way since you are half-vampire, your magical powers should be enhanced."**

**Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side. "That's a bit much to take in at once." he said with a half-laugh, in shock and he fainted.**


	3. One Kiss

**Harry looked around the room, at all of the shocked faces and grinned happily. "Then I trained and trained like hell. Orien is a slave driver! But here I am." he said.**

**"I resent that Harry!" Orien said idignantly. Harry smirked a smirk to rival Malfoy's and shook his head. And then the questions exploded in the room. **

**"Harry, why didn't you contact us?" Remus asked over the noise.**

**"I couldn't Remus, Orien said no distractions." Harry replied.**

**"Godric Gryffindor was a vampire?"**

**"You are heir to the Elemindrians AND Gryffindor?"**

**"What IS an Elemindrian?"**

**"An Elemindrian can control an element." Harry said simply, and left it at that, not wanting anyone to know anymore than necessary. Ginny sat with her feet curled underneath in her chair, and smiled at Harry. She didn't have a crush on him anymore. 'No, not a silly schoolgirl crush.' she thought, 'I love the man that Harry has become.'**

**Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny curled up in her chair as he was bombarded with questions, her hair glimmering in the firelight. 'God she's beautiful.' he thought, 'She's become such a beautiful and mature woman. What will Ron say I wonder? Wonder if Gin still likes me?' He smiled at her when she caught him looking at her and Harry looked away.**

**"Would you all quit asking me questions?" Harry asked, "I'm tired, I want to go to bed." No one listened so Harry tried again. And again. "Fine." he mummbled. **

**He mentally yelled into everyones heads, "SHUT UP!" and the entire room fell silent. "What the bloody hell was that?" yelled Ron.**

**"Ronald Weasley!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. Ron blushed and grinned. "Now I am tired." Harry said, "I want to go to sleep, I have to be up early in the morning. Thank you for your attention, Good night!" And with that he walked from the room, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione following him. **

**"Wow Harry! The things you must have learned!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron rolled his eyes. "I did learn alot actually Hermione, and I actually liked it." Harry said and laughed. Ginny giggled and her hand brushed his, causing them both to blush and look away.**

**"You can control an element Harry? Which one?" asked Ron eagerly. **

**"Ah.." began Harry, "I sort of can't tell you that here. It might be overheard, and we want everything to be a surprise to Voldemort. So don't say anything more about it please." Ron nodded and they walked on. **

**Harry looked down and noticed Ron and Hermione were holding hands. "Did I miss something here?" he asked, confused. Ron and Hermione blushed deeply and Ron cleared his throat. "We er..got together when you were gone Harry." he said nervously. Harry grinned. "Oh so you don't mind if I do this do you?" he asked casually and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders, and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ron's eyes grew small and he glared at Harry, who glared right back. Finally, Ron shrugged and continued to walk. Harry looked at Ginny and grinned and started to walk, taking his arm off of her shoulders. Then he surprised her by taking her hand, and looking intently at her. "Gin?" he began, "I really really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?" **

**Ginny smiled and ran her hand of his cheek. "Of course I would Harry." she said and lightly kissed his lips, surprising him by the heat in that one small kiss. She pulled him along the corridor to Gryffindor tower and they parted with a goodnight kiss.**


	4. Little Jade

**The next morning, Harry awoke smiling. 'Ah, Monday, first day of classes.' he thought. 'Sixth year is going to be a breeze. I sure hope Gin doesn't have too much trouble this year with O.W.L.s.' He climbed out of his four-poster bed in the sixth year Gryffindor boys dorm, to find everyone around him still sleeping soundly. He glanced at his watch, and it read 4:00 AM. "Ah, I guess I forgot everyone around here doesn't get up as early as me." he murmmered. He showered and dressed quickly, then walked into the common room by 4:15. "Ready for your workout Harry?" asked a voice in the shadows. Harry groaned and said, "Orien! I don't even get a break?" Orien chuckled. "Of course not Harry, have I ever given you a break?" he asked. "Now I want ten laps around the lake, pronto. Then your stretches, then we will do a little sword fighting. Go! Go! Go!"**

**Harry ran all the way to the lake and did his laps like they were nothing. He then stretched and did some sit-ups and push-ups. Finally he waited for Orien to come down and fight. As he saw Orien walking towards him, he conjured his Elemindrian sword and Godric Gryffindor's sword, that he used to defeat the basilisk in his second year. They fought for a little while, then they both went to breakfast. "Now see what you made me do, you made me sweat! And now I stink!" Harry accused Orien. Orien rolled his eyes and waved his hand over Harry's head, making a bucket of water appear, and dump all over him. Orien continued his walk to the Great Hall and left Harry standing behind him, dripping wet. "This means war Orien!" he yelled after Orien, then murmmered, "Time to bring back the Mauraders, and in style."**

**"Hey guys, I need to talk to you later. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at lunch." Harry muttered to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked at him curiously, but nodded, then headed off to classes.**

**At lunch Harry was the first to the RoR, meaning he had to create the room. 'We need a place where no one can overhear us, somewhere comfortable, where we can talk, and some nice lunch.' A door appeared in the wall, and Harry opened it, going in, but not shutting the door. The Mauraders Map in his hand told him that Ginny was fast approaching, and Ron and Hermione not far behind her. Ginny walked into the room and gasped in surprise. It was filled with comfortable couches, chairs, and a big table of food and drinks. She smiled and sank onto a couch with Harry, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and kissed him lightly, just as Ron and Hermione walked in. "Could you two get a ROOM?" demanded Ron.**

**"We are in a room Ron." Harry reminded him and Ron just shook his head and sat on the opposite couch, Hermione beside him. **

**"Let's eat, and after we eat, I'll tell you why we're here." Harry said. **

**"Eat what?" asked Ron, but then he noticed the table and made a dash for it. Everyone else rolled their eyes and went to get something to eat. After everyone had their fill, and had sat down again, Harry began.**

**"I think we should make a new generation of Mauraders." he said, "I know you think it will be breaking too many rules, Hermione, but think how many rules we break already. We may as well have a name for ourselves, and I can't think of a better one than Mauraders. I could teach you how to change into an animagus form and new spells too."**

**Hermione's eyes lit up at the last part, and Ron said, "Cool mate!" Ginny just nodded her head and smiled her approval. "Well it's a yes then? There's only one thing. We have to have one more member." **

**"Who?" asked Ginny quizzically. Silver hair shimmered from a corner, and bright blue eyes came into focus. "Me." Jade Evans said.**

**Hermione shrieked and Ginny and Ron gaped at her openly. "And you are?" asked Ginny.**

**"She's my cousin, Jadelynn Evans, but call her Jade." Harry said proudly, "She's eleven and my Uncle Orien's only child." Jade smiled at all of them, and there was a mischevious glint that stayed firmly in her eyes, like always.**

**"Oh Harry, have you showed them your animagus forms yet?" she asked eagerly. Harry shook his head and started, "That would take forever, Jade, I ha.."**

**"Oh pooh!" she said, in an imitation of Grandmother Jadelynn that made Harry laugh, "Show them the one I love so much, oh PLEASE Harry?" She made puppy dog eyes at him. Harry sighed. "I feel sorry for my dad. He had to put up with that look from my mum." he said, "But I can't show them that one now Jade, it's far too big. I'll show them the bird, how about that?"**

**Jade nodded eagerly and Harry rose from the couch. In a flash of blinding gold light, a phoenix was sitting where Harry once stood. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gaped while Jade looked at him proudly. "Sing." she ordered. Harry let out a few phoenix notes and then turned back into himself. He never could resist Jade's charms. "Happy?" he asked her and sat, pulling her into his lap. **

**"You have a phoenix form?" Hermione shrieked, "But..but that's a magical creature! No one has ever changed into a magical creature before!"**

**"You are wrong there Hermione, that is the reason why people don't change into magical animals." Harry said quietly, "They don't believe they can, so they don't. If you believe that you might, you could very well turn into something magical, such as a unicorn. Or like another one of my forms a dragon. I'm also going to teach you guys how to turn into different animals."**

**Hermione's eyes grew big, and she nearly fell over in excitement. "Oh Harry, could we really do that?" asked Ginny.**

**Harry nodded and Ron asked, "Could one of my forms be a dragon?" Harry nodded again. "It could very well be." he replied. "But for now, I am going to give you this potion, and you are going to turn into the animal that will be your main animal. Ok? Then we can think up names for each other. My main animal is a griffin. I'll tell you what else I can change into later, but here's the potion." he finished and pulled out a vial with green substance in it, and handed it to Ginny. "You go first Gin." he said.**

**Ginny nodded and opened the vial, take a small sip from it. With another flash of light, there was a Granian, winged horse in her place. In a second she was herself again, and asked, "What was I?" Ron and Hermione gaped at her. Harry and Jade clapped and smiled, and Harry said, "You were a Granian, a winged horse. Great for speed and agility. Lovely. You next Ron."**

**Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts and sipped the vial. Seconds later, there was large shape in a blinding light. In Ron's place clearly stood a Chinese Fireball. The unusual thing about this Chinese Fireball were his talons which glowed red. Hermione and Ginny screamed. Ron appeared a second later, and he was ecstatic. "I'm a dragon aren't I? What kind am I?" he asked eagerly.**

**"A Chinese Fireball." supplied Jade. "You next Hermione." Harry said. Hermione shakily took the vial and sipped from it. A majestic unicorn appeared in her place and then she was Hermione again. "Well?" she questioned. "A unicorn!" shrieked Ginny happily.**

**Harry smiled. "Now what should we name ourselves? I'd let Jade see, but her dad won't let her become animagus until she's thirteen." **

**The rest of the four grinned sympathetically at Jade. "I don't know what to name us Harry. Maybe we should think on it." Hermione said, getting right back down to business.**

**"Hey, can I name Ron?" Ginny asked and grinned. Ron narrowed his eyes and started to shake his head but Ginny interrupted. "It's good Ron, I swear. What do you think about Flame?" **

**"I hate..." Ron began but his eyes slowly widened, "I like it!"**

**Harry grinned and shook his head. "Flame it is." he said. "Hermione, I think you should be Pearl. You're pearly white and as elegant as a pearl." Hermione blushed and nodded. Harry gazed thoughtfully at Ginny. Gin, you should be Flash, because your animal is great with speed. What do you think?" Ginny's eyes lit up and she nodded. **

**"And now for you Harry." she said, grinning. "I'm thinking Sly, because you are so sly." Harry grinned. "Ok good with me." he said. "We'll name Jade when we know what her form is. For now we'll call her Jewel, since her name is Jade."**

**Jade smiled happily.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok..Sorry for the short chapters! I'm not very good at writing long ones! Any suggestions are welcome.

Also, I am trying to get a group started to write a fanfiction (or just anything random, doesn't have to be a fanfic). It will be diverse and we will have alot of different points of views and lots of different ideas..If you would like to join this group, e-mail me at Title the e-mail something like "Fanfiction Group" cause i delete alot of Spam.

Thanks for your reviews guys, ya'll are the greatest!

Barbary Corsair :  
Hey! Thanks so much for your suggestions, they were great! And I will certainly try to make the chapters longer!

The dingy Quil:  
I'm sorry! lol! I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP!

hahaha-evil:  
lol Thanks so much..I think..!

LadyNymph:  
aww Thanks! Yeah..You got it in one about the black clad figure being lily's brother or an imposter...I'll let you decide which!


	6. I suck i know! i'm sorry!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Feel free to bash! lol. My mother switched from AOL to Bellsouth DSL and I have been having a nice big arguement with my computer. It hasn't wanted me to get on to check my e-mail.

On a sadder note,

A boarding school called Darlington has suffered a crisis. Two of their students were found dead a week ago. It was a terrible canoe accident. The students were both male, and 14 years old. Those of you who believe in God, please pray for their families and friends, as they are desperately in need of all the help they can get right now.

And on another lighter note!

As soon as I finish writing this authors note, I am going to begin typing up a new chapter for Harry Potter and the Dual Heir! Therefore I am ending this authors note so I still have fans!

I want to thank all of my reviewers for all that they've done! There are too many to name, (and I am slightly lazy!) but you know who you are! Especially the reviewer who wrote "please review" an estimate of about 50 times I suppose. You really got me going!

Thanks again!

Lily Peach


	7. The Griffin

Harry awoke the next morning feeling better then he had in quite a long time. He stretched his limbs and crawled out of his incredibly soft bed. It was still dark outside, and all of his friends were still asleep. Harry shook his head, wishing he could sleep late. Orien had him up at four thirty every morning, just so he could practice. And the means of waking him up weren't too pleasant either. Harry could be the one to tell you that ice cold water that early in the morning did nothing for beauty sleep. He light-heartedly grumbled as he climbed into the shower.

Harry walked back into the dorm, to find everyone still asleep. Besides, it was only 4:45. He jogged out of the dorm into the common room and sat by the long dead fire. Harry slipped his shoes on, ready to go excercise and jog around the lake. Orien would kill him if he got out of shape! Then he caught sight of silky red hair on an armchair. Ginny was sitting in a chair, staring at him.

"Good morning Ginny." Harry said cautiously. "You're up very early." Ginny nodded and adjusted her blanket around her. "I'm always up this early Harry." she said quietly. "I've been getting up this early since you have been missing, just to see if I could somehow connect to you." Harry looked at his shoes guiltily.

"I'm really sorry Ginny." he murmmered. "I never meant to hurt any of you. I stayed so I could learn how to defeat Voldemort." Ginny didn't even blink at the name. "I never meant to hurt anyone." Harry continued in a whisper. "Especially you. I don't even know why I'm letting myself get close to you. All I will do is hurt you Ginny. I don't think I could stand myself if I caused you any more pain." Ginny's eyes bore into Harry's on. "The only way you could hurt me, Harry Potter, is to leave me." she said. "I will always be here for you. And don't you think, for one minute, that you are going to be able to keep me out of the fighting. I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself!" She finished in a demanding voice, her eyes daring him to defy her.

Harry grinned. "Same old Ginny!" he said. "I would never want to do something against your will, Gin. Now, I really have to go. I have to jog, and excercise. Orien will murder me if I don't."

"Well we can't have that!" Ginny exclaimed. "Go jog, I'll see you at breakfast." Ginny smiled at him, and Harry nodded.

"See ya Gin." he said. Harry walked out of the portrait hole, disturbing the Fat Lady from her slumber. She grumbled before Harry apologized, then she fell back to sleep. He jogged all the way to the lake, then jogged around it about 20 times. Harry looked around, making sure that no one was around. He didn't want anyone to see him change into his griffin form, but he had to, to stretch his wings. Harry quickly switched forms and took off into the crisp, morning air. He hadn't flown for 10 minutes when he saw a movement in the forest. His griffin eyes concentrated on the spot, as he slowly made his way towards the ground. Harry certainly didn't need to be shot out of the air. He landed gracefully on the ground, a few feet from the Forbidden Forest. Something moved again. And something came out of the forest that almost knocked Harry's socks off. If he had any on, of course.

A huge, male, golden griffin.

The griffin stared at him. "Human..You are a human." it said wisely. "You are no griffin." Harry's large, golden eyes shown brightly. The griffin was speaking to him! Harry bowed his head. "No, Sir." he said. "I am no griffin. I am Harry Potter." The griffin looked at Harry with slightly surprised eyes. "Harry...Potter.." the griffin rumbled. "James...Potter."

"You know my dad?" Harry whispered, his slight fear of the griffin forgotten. "Your father?" the griffin questioned. Harry thought he heard a small amount of laughter behind the griffins wise, deep voice. Harry nodded. "You are the young one I met...Just a few years ago." the griffin said. "You will not remember me, Destinato, but I met you, when you were a Giovani Uno. I remember your lightening scar. Tell me..Where are Fiore and Maschio? I should like to see them."

"Destinato?" Harry asked, confused. "Giovani Uno? Fiore and Maschio? I do not understand, Sir." A rumble came from the griffin, and Harry realized that he was laughing. "What is your name, Sir?" Harry asked.

"My name is Padrone. I am the leader of the griffins." the great, griffin said. Harry's eyes widened and he sank to his cat-like knees. "Rise." Padrone said. "You are just as important as me, in your own world. Now, Destinato, is your name from my people. Giovani Uno means Young One. Fiore and Maschio mean flower and stag. Your mother and father. Where are they?" Harry's gaze lowered the the ground, and his wings drooped, as he stood. "My parents..they are dead, Padrone." Harry's whispered in a small voice. "Voldemort killed them when I was one."

Padrone looked shocked, apalled, then furious. "Fiore spoke of that one to me. He is called Malvagità in my language. That is evil. He killed Fiore and Maschio. He killed my friends!" Padrone raged. "The rat betrayed them! He betrayed those who saved him! Where is Leale? Where is Lupo? Tell me boy, were your parents revenged!" Harry slipped back into his human form.

"No Padrone, they were not. By Leale and Lupo, I assume you mean Sirius and Remus. Sirius...Sirius tried to avenge my parents. He tried to kill Peter. But Peter cut off his own finger, and turned into a rat, to save himself. He blew up an entire street of muggles, and the Ministry put Sirius in jail, because they thought he had betrayed my parents. When I was 13, Sirius escaped. I was going to capture Peter and live with him. But..last year.." Tears began to stream down Harry's face, and his voice was full of grief. "Sirius died, trying to save me. Bellatrix Lestrange, his OWN COUSIN MURDERED HIM!" Harry ended, bellowing. Padrone padded over to him, and looked straight into Harry's bright green eyes. "Pace, tutto è bene ora." he said quietly. Harry seemed to immediately calm.

"What did you do?" he asked wonderously. Padrone smiled. "I spoke words in my ancient tongue to you. I may teach you some day. Now..What happened to Lupo? Or Remus, as you call him." Harry just shook his head. "Remus is fine. He is at the school, right now." Padrone paced beside Harry.

"I must come with you to your school. I must speak to the wise one. Albus Dumbledore." Padrone said. "Climb onto my back. I will not let you fall."

"But what if we're seen?" Harry asked, as he climbed on Padrone's back. Padrone spread his gigantic wings. "Then we will just be seen." he said. And they took off into the now bright morning sun.

"I will not fail you again, My Lord!" cried a tiny voice, in anguish. "I will not!"

"You have failed me too many times, Wormtail." Lord Voldemort hissed at his servant. "But I will give you one more chance. You will go to Hogwarts, and you will spy on the boy for me. _You will not fail me._"

"No, Master! Never!" the fat bald man, Peter Pettigrew squeaked. "You are so merciful, Master! I do not deserve your mercy!" Peter fell to his knees and began kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. "Thank you Master..Thank you. I will not fail you again." Peter breathed, as he stood.

"You are right Peter. You will not fail me again, and you do not deserve my mercy. Here is something to remember while you are at Hogwarts, right under the mudblood loving fool's nose. _Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed, and laughed cruelly. Peter Pettigrew writhed in pain. His screams were heard throughout the entire Riddle Mansion.

Voldemort released Peter from the curse. "You will not fail me, Peter." he hissed.

"No Master." Peter gasped. "No."

"Leave me. Go to Hogwarts. You will report to Severus. Go now, before I decide to kill you." Voldemort said. Peter scuttled from the room fearfully, glancing over his shoulder.

A/N:

Ok..I'm terrible at writing long chapters! Please forgive me! That's where I'm going to leave it though!

Pace, tutto è bene ora. means "Peace, all is well now"

Thanks for reading guys! I hope that you review!


End file.
